The Worry with Wiffles
Summary The crew basks in the afterglow of a successful misson. Pleck shows off his keepsake. A bet is made. Nermut receives a letter from a... fan? Plot The crew are celebrating just completing a successful mission. They got a ticker tape parade and secured coal mining rights for the Federated Alliance. Pleck mentions Tiny Toots, Bargie has banned anyone from saying her name except her. They get a call from Nermut. The king gave Pleck a Wiffle, everyone else recognises it immediately as they are infamous for breeding and completely filling up ships. Its name is Poof. Poof is unsure if Pleck is flirting with her or not. Nermut tells them to work it out and hangs up. After Bargie was 'together' with Tiny Toots she was full of Wiffles. Bargie threatens to eject Poof into space if she reproduces. Poof is taking time for herself after leaving the nest at age 400, middle age for a Wiffle. She has been single for all that time. Pleck and Poof bond over their single-ness. Poof asks Pleck to marry her, he declines. Pleck tries to let her down gently and fails. Another WIffle called Fluff appears out of Pleck's pocket. They would normally immediately start mating but are both too awkward. C-53 starts to consider how to humanely eject them into space. Dar interrupts C-53 and Plecks aside to ask if they've noticed how 'Plecky' the Wiffles are, they are awkward and are constantly destroying any good will they've built with each other. Bargie joins them to whisper in the corner. Pleck is offended the others don't believe in the Wiffles. C-53 bets a dozen Kroon and Dar bets the next two weeks of their salary that they won't mate. Bargie bets all her gas. Pleck vows to help them. The Wiffles bond over the Nebula Chronicles but it immediately devolves into an argument. Fluff insists he want's a perfectly firm, small, round pink who takes care of him, Poof rejects this idea as an unrealistic standard. Fluff falsely claims he has a mate on the planet Cornack. Poof is not impressed. Dar and C-53 have an aside where they worry it's building to a hate juck situation, C-53 is worried because he doesn't have twelve Kroon. Bargie offers to lower the temperature to prevent jucking. They tell Pleck to 'help them out' so that he sabotages them. Pleck has an aside with the other to gloat that he thinks he's about to win the bet. Poof attempts to teach Fluff about blue privilege. Pleck intervenes again, breaking the moment and they yell at him to go away. Poof and Fluff bond over the fact they both haven't reproduced. Bargie offers some depressing advice. The crew have an aside and Pleck gloats once again. Bargie regrets what she just said because it brought the Wiffles closer together. Pleck rescinds the bet, but it's too late as the Wiffles are already mating. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for HelloFresh. The crew take the Wiffles and their 30,000 offspring back to the planet. The crew are giving Pleck the silent treatment. Pleck calls off the bet, they reveal that they were betting on how long it would take for Pleck to call the bet off if they gave him the silent treatment. Bargie wins with 34 seconds. Nermut is mad, the planet cancelled the mining agreement because they wanted them to remove the Wiffles. Nermut tells them they have gotten their first fan letter. It asks why C-53 refers to Nermut by his full title but refers to Pleck by his title and last name. It's because Nermut is one rank above him but Pleck isn't. Bargie sends Nermut an email, its a butt made of asterisks. Quotes "I can confirm that at 30x magnification this is a very unsettling case, projecting now." - C-53 "A Pleck can fall in love, okay? A Pleck can be happy. So, I'm going to prove you guys wrong." - Pleck "I think you will derive small satisfaction from being correct when you are choking on a Wiffle that has entered your windpipe." - C-53 "Love is a fake thing, created by a- I don't know - an old wizard. ... At the end of the day we're all going to die right?" - Bargie. "Ambassador Decksetter, are you a dingus?" - C-53. "Incoming message from uh, Nermaldore Blugalore" -Bargie. "The whole butt contains the butt hole, but the butt hole is not the whole butt." - C-53. Trivia * Pleck is still working on a punchline for the joke 'What's the difference between a Tellurian and a Flarn?'What Happens on Magnifiku * Wiffle could fill up the ship in 15 minutes. * A Tellurian nipper of booze last Nermut weeks. * 'Son of a Glorp' is an insult between Wiffles. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari Fluff the Wiffle - Winston Noel Poof the Wiffle - Lorraine Cink Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - Shane O'Connell Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley (Also known as the better Jeremy) Ship Design - Eric Geusz References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Meta